The fourth and final chapter
by DawnRiver13
Summary: What every Doppleganger fan has been waiting for, plus a little Mariah and the Midas box fan tribute


It was ever so quiet, for the Spaniards house was always eerily quiet. The Moon light shone it's light through the window to the 18 year old, girl 's room. Saskia felt cold and alone which made sense, because she was alone. Sadie, her sister and Erik, their friend had gone away for the night. Muzz Elliott, the twins' guardian, was still at the house, but she wasn't much company. Since their last adventure, saving the mogul diamond, Life had been pretty boring. Occasionally she felt Madame Raphael, speak to her but that was only on occasion. Okay fine. Twice. With more and more time, Saskia started to wonder why Erik had only taken Sadie with him. Saskia didn't even know where they were going. The more time they spent away it had given saskia time to dream up what they might be doing. Saskia was in bed, watching the clouds move in front of the moon out her bedroom window. She sighed and rolled over to face her door. It was only for this night, tomorrow they'd be back.

Saskia woke up early. The sun was shining in through her window. She crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. The Spaniards house was huge, and it had taken her a while to learn the locations of the rooms. Fortunately, saskia had already had run in's with the house before, and had a little extra knowledge than Erik and Sadie had. However the reason of her increase knowledge were under unfortunate circumstances. It reminded her when she was adopted by Muzz Elliott. More like kidnapped. Erik and Sadie, had come and rescue her. Erik and Sadie. Sadie and Erik. It was always them both, stuck together, giggling about something that was so secretive. Their time spent together was increasing so much, and it made saskia ever so jealous.

The girl walked down the stairs and through the parlor. She continued walking through the "hall of secrets" as saskia, herself and her sister called it. Down through the hall was the stairs leading to the main floor that had the kitchen situated there. Muzz Elliott was sitting at her desk in her office, that saskia passed by on her way to the kitchen. Muzz Elliott was probably writing another mystery novel, hoping that it never would come true, like the last adventure they were on. Saskia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She sat at the table and in walked Mariah. The newest butler Muzz Elliott hired. Mariah Mundi, who had recently left another working engagement, came to the Spaniards house to help with odd jobs. He had only been working for the past 2 months, and Sadie and Mariah seemed to take interest in similar things.

"Do you want something to eat?" Mariah asked politely.

"Maybe later." Saskia replied apathetically.

She wasn't hungry, and probably wouldn't be until she found out what Erik and Sadie were doing.

About an hour passed, and saskia had been sitting on one of the chairs in the parlor. She picked a book off of Muzz Elliott's shelf that Muzz Elliott wrote herself, and started to read it. It was kind of boring, but if the public called for her writing style, then so be it. Muzz Elliott walked into the parlor, and spoke.

"What are you up to now?"

Saskia looked at Muzz Elliott. She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing."

Muzz Elliot walked closer to the chair Saskia was sitting in.

"We have to pick Erik and your sister from the train station in 2 hours."

Saskia re-positioned herself in the chair. "Do you know where they went?" she asked curiously.

"Not really. I heard them over talking about some hotel they were going to stay at. I guess I'm going to get the bill soon, so I'll find out then, thank goodness they decided to share a room, instead of two rooms." With that Muzz Elliott left saskia sitting in bewilderment and jealousy.

"Why would they share a room?" thought saskia.

It made sense on one degree, that sharing a room would cost less money than two rooms, but what was so secretive that it couldn't be done when Saskia herself, was around.

It had been only twenty minutes after Muzz Elliott spoke with saskia, but she was desperate to find out what they were up to. Saskia had some experience snooping in others belongings, and decided to check out her sisters' room.

In Sadie's room, there was a million things that saskia questioned. A bunch of used tissues, but Sadie wasn't sick. There was a drawer full of letters, that all said one sentence. The sentence would change and a lot of the notes would say things about Sadie.

"you're sweet."

"you're beautiful."

" you have nice eyes."

Then the notes would change and there were a few that said

" I think your as sweet as chocolate.'

" I think your as beautiful as a garden of flowers."

" I think your eyes are so unique."

Then saskia stopped reading. At first she thought that someone had a case of puppy love, but the next few notes changed everything.

" I like you."

" I really do like you."

The last note that was in the drawer had 3 words that caused saskia to have 3 million emotions.

" I love you." It was beautifully decorated with hearts and stars, surrounding Sadie's name.

Saskia looked up. When Sadie got back with Erik, she was going to have a serious talk with the both of them. If they were in love, the least they could do is tell her. After all she is Erik's best friend, and Sadie's twin sister.

saskia needed to prepare what she could say. How much time did she have though? She looked over at the clock that was situated on her sister's night table.

11:00. The green numbers illuminated.

Saskia jumped. It took half an hour to get to the train station. Muzz Elliott left an hour ago. Saskia heard voices in the hall. Sadie and Erik were home and walking up the stairs. Saskia needed to hide, and the only place possible was an empty trunk that Sadie kept at the end of her bed. It was empty to remind Sadie of the way she felt before meeting Madame Raphael. It also reminded her of when she was placed in a crate and taken by some men, on their last adventure. Despite this saskia climbed into it and closed the lid.

Erik and Sadie walked into the room. Saskia made sure she stayed ever so quiet.

Sadie sighed." it's so nice to be home."

" i know what you mean."

Erik was carrying his bag and Sadie's, so he placed them on the floor. Sadie flopped onto her bed. Erik sat next to her. " We should probably break the news to Saskia." Saskia, from inside the trunk became a lot more interested in her sister and Erik's conversation.

Sadie sat up and looked at Erik. "I'm worried. We've always been so close, and I feel bad for not telling her sooner."

Erik took Sadie's hand." It's love, your in love, I'm in love. It's not as if it could be helped."

This stopped saskia's world. She had always felt like Erik and her have connected. Sadie could have any boy she wanted, she seemed to connect with everyone, when saskia always felt a little sheltered, and really only connected with Erik and her sister. Erik was supposed to stick with her. Saskia could have Mariah, or Lord Gervez, or Max Taranis, or even the great Potemkin or any other man for all she could care. It had been a while since Saskia felt alone and deserted, and this was the time she certainly felt left out. The 18 year old allowed herself to open her feelings in her solitude. A tear streaked down her cheek.

Shortly after Erik and Sadie's conversation, the two teens left the room, and saskia felt it was safe to open the trunk and climb out. she did so.

She was careful to make sure no one saw her walk out of her sister's room. She dragged her feet down the stairs and let the sound echo through the Spaniards house that seemed to have an eerie abandoned feel to it.

She could hear Erik and Sadie talking from the kitchen, but she wasn't able to make out exactly what they were saying. She walked down the "hall of secrets" and down another flight of stairs until she could she the kitchen. she turned the corner, into the the doorway.

Sadie and Erik we sitting at the table. They turned their heads to see who was entering the kitchen. Saskia held her head low and stared at the ground. she spoke not in a harsh tone but one of finally accepting the fact that Erik and Sadie, were in love.

" could I talk to you two?" She walked farther into the kitchen in front of the table.

" Yeah, we were actually going to talk with you soon." Sadie chuckled.

Saskia faked a smile. She looked up at the two teens sitting curiously at the table.

" I've noticed something is different." She paused. " Something that I've been left out of."

Sadie shot Erik a quick glance and opened her mouth to object. Saskia nodded her head with her eyes closed.

" Let me just finish what I have to say." She walked to the side of the Table that Erik was sitting at.

" You kept it hidden well. It took me a minute to figure it out, maybe it was just the fact that I didn't want to believe it. I don't blame you though, both of you. I probably would have done the same thing. Just kept my relationship a secret, and that's okay. But honestly, it would have been better it you told me from the beginning."

Sadie and Erik looked to the floor. It was obvious they were hiding something and saskia knew exactly what.

Saskia walked over to her sister. " I heard you talking in your bedroom, about how you were both in love and you couldn't help it. Well, tell me. Tell me straight to my face that you two are in love. Madly in love with each other."

Sadie and Erik looked panicked at each other. Their eyes were wide. Erik spoke up. " Saskia.. your sister and I.. we.." He swallowed hard. Saskia interrupted him.

"Just tell me the truth, that's all I want. The truth."

Sadie stood up and walked closer to her sister. " Erik and I are not in love with each other but, we are in love."

saskia brow furrowed. " I.. what?.. Sadie, don't lie to me. I don't want excuses."

Erik joined the two twins who were standing. He spoke as he stood up. " Your sister isn't lying. I am in love, she's in love but not with each other."

Saskia was starting to believe Erik and her sister but it could be just her own Wishful thinking. " Then why did you two get a room together, going away to some hotel, without me?"

Erik smiled " I had to talk with Sadie about something that I knew only she could help me with, and she needed to talk to me about something. We had to do it without you, because of the nature of the topic."

Saskia turned to look Erik right in the eye. " What is so secretive that you couldn't tell me?" Her voice strained as a tear rolled down her cheek. Erik placed his hand on her shoulder. Saskia turned away and back up from her sister and Erik as she said one last thing. " I found the love notes in your drawer Sadie. You did a really good job of hiding all those love notes. Oh, and Erik, for future love note writing, you could try making them rhyme."

Saskia ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a haste. Erik and Sadie tried to run after her calling her name but they were too late.

" It's useless, she'd never marry me, not after what she thinks we've done." Erik looked to the ground.

Sadie looked at Erik with big eyes. "We need to tell her somehow. She'll want to know that Mariah and I.. that we are engaged."

Erik held Sadie's hand. " She's probably gone to her room. Let me get the ring and you put on yours. We'll go up stairs and straighten everything out."

Later, Erik knocked on Saskia's door." Saskia.. can you let us in?"

There was no reply.

Sadie spoke to her sister. " Saskia, please open the door. We need to explain. You wanted the truth and we are here to tell you."

" It's open. Come in if you want." Saskia spoke in a mono toned voice.

Erik and Sadie entered the room.

" Saskia look at my hand. My right hand. What do you see?" Spoke Sadie as she walked over to her sister sitting on her bed.

Saskia turned and took her sisters hand. She ran her finger over the ring that was placed on her sister's fourth finger.

" It's the ring Erik gave you." Saskia said and let her sisters hand drop from her grasp.

Sadie sat next to her sister. " See, that's what you're not seeing. You see this as Erik's engagement ring , and it's not." Sadie paused. " It's Mariah and I. Mariah asked me to marry him."

Saskia looked up at her sister. "What? The notes were from Mariah? Then what about the hotel?" Saskia was so confused.

" Erik stepped closer to Saskia. " Because your sister was going to settle down with Mariah she knew she needed to tell me so I could ask something, something I've wanted to for a while now."

Erik walked over to Saskia who sat on her bed. He bent down on one knee and said four words that changed both their lives forever. " Will you marry me?"

Saskia was blown away. Something crazy had just happened.

Erik took her hand and placed the ring he had in his hand on her finger. " Say you love me. I love you. I can't think of my life with without you. Love me? It's all i'll ever ask of you."

Saskia smiled and allowed herself to cry everything she had been holding in. She had misjudged everything.

she hugged Erik and he hugged her back. Saskia cried on Erik's shoulder and he smiled as Sadie allowed them to be alone. She quietly left the room, to go be with Mariah. He was so happy with her and Sadie was so happy with him.

Saskia was happy with Erik and Erik was so happy with saskia.

Life had never been better for saskia, for Erik, for Sadie or for Mariah. The one thing that they all built their relationship on was not judging a situation before everything had been made clear.

It was as if the story of their lives had ended one book, and was going to start another another, which is why our story ends here. saskia and Sadie married to the men of their dreams.

**THE END**


End file.
